


Toothbrush

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Danny asks for Roy's toothbrush after spending the night and both things become a habit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short cute thing that came to my mind because Toothbrush by DNCE have been stuck on my head for a couple days now and it made me have biadore feelings, so I had to do it. Let me know if you like it, I really enjoy reading your comments! xx

**1st**

Danny opened his eyes slowly, the room around him was still dark, except for a ray of sunlight coming through the curtains that lightened up a wall. Something about it felt strange, the place, the comfy bed he was in, the smell. With his brain still starting to go back to work, he turned his face around and faced a sleepy Roy, then he remembered where he was and why he was there. A smile crossed his face at the sight of the other man.

He wasn’t sure if he should wake Roy, wait for him to wake up or leave. He turned around carefully and laid on his side, considering his options while staring at Roy. Danny observed how different and softer Roy’s features looked while he was asleep, relaxed and not yelling at people. After a minute or twenty, Roy opened his eyelids and saw Danny staring at him.

“Hi.” Roy greeted Danny with a beautiful white smile showing his lovely dimples.

Danny freaked out a little, he didn’t want to look like he was staring at Roy while he was asleep, it was weird. “Uhh… Can I borrow your toothbrush?”

“No, that’s gross.” Roy joked and Danny raised an eyebrow to him and Roy knew exactly what he meant. 

“You weren’t saying that last night when we were-”

“I know, I’m just kidding. Go ahead.” Roy laughed and Danny rolled his eyes at him.

Danny sat on the bed and looked for his clothes, he dressed up and then went to the bathroom where he found a red toothbrush on the sink. Roy watched his every move from the bed, Danny’s hair was a mess but he still looked beautiful. Danny brushed his teeth, washed his face and fixed his hair with his fingers on the mirror, now he was looking acceptable.

He walked back to the bedroom and Roy was sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked up as he sensed movement and Danny looked awkward. Seeing Roy there, still naked and looking ridiculously gorgeous and hot, made Danny forget what he was doing for a second.

“Thank you.” Danny tried and Roy just nodded, his killer smile still plastered on his face, making it hard to breath or think. “I’m going… I think I should… I’m just gonna go.” Stuttering only made him feel angry because he was looking stupid.

“Are you sure?” Roy asked and stood up, walking closer. “Just give me a second and I’ll make us breakfast.”

It was a struggle for Danny to keep his eyes on Roy’s face as he came closer, like every bit of his body was a sin. “Yeah… Thank you though, I have some... stuff... to do.”

“Okay then.” Roy cupped his face and looked into his green eyes for a moment before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Danny’s lips. The contact reminded Danny how nice Roy felt, his lips and body against his made his logical part of the brain stop working. Roy gave him a peck on the lips, reluctantly letting Danny go. 

As Danny walked away and came to his mind again, he thought about why they had never done it before, how he had lived all this time without having Roy’s touch and how would they handle it from now on. The most alarming thought was from where he would get some strength to not want Roy’s lips on him every time they would meet again or think about wanting that all the time.

**10th**

Roy woke to find a limb around him, he felt it as he opened his eyes and Danny’s arm was around his waist, while his breathing touched his skin lightly every now and then. He caressed Danny’s hand with his thumb and leaned his face closer to his, placing a kiss on his nose. Danny didn’t seem to wake up so he tried again and placed a kiss on his jaw, and again, nothing. Roy then placed a peck on his lips and a smile grew on Danny’s face.

“Asshole.” Roy laughed and kissed the now awake boy.

“Is it your first thought in the morning?” Danny asked between the kisses.

“Most of the time.” Roy kissed Danny’s nose playfully.

Danny sat on the bed on found a tshirt on the floor next to him, he grabbed it and wore, and while he did, he felt Roy’s perfume on it, which was one of his favorites scents. Roy grabbed his arm and pulled him back, Danny laughed as he fell over Roy, who eagerly reached for his lips again. They got lost in the kiss, it was hard for them to keep their mouths out of each other but Danny pushed himself away, and Roy groaned in a protest.

“I need to pee, baby.” Danny said with his lips still touching Roy’s.

“In that case you can go.” Roy stole another kiss and then let go the hold on Danny’s body.

Danny finally stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He knew Roy was looking so he lifted up the back of the shirt to show his ass. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” Roy said. “You know this shirt is mine, but make yourself at home, I like it on you.”

Danny turned around and blew him a kiss, he closed the bathroom door and went to the toilet. With his empty hand, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and mindlessly looked around. He spotted a new green toothbrush next to Roy’s, and then Roy spoke.

“Speaking of which, I brought you a toothbrush so now you don’t have any excuses to use mine or give me morning breath kisses.”

“Fuck off!” Danny said and could hear Roy’s laugh, but he was smiling too, he thought the act was sweet.

He washed his hands and face, grabbed his new toothbrush and walked back to bedroom. Showing he was using what Roy gave him, he danced around the room while brushing his teeth. He was goofy and he knew it, plus it made Roy laugh, which was one thing he liked to see and hear.

Danny jumped back to the bed, straddling Roy. “Now may I have a kiss?”

“Yes, you may.” Roy leaned in to the lips close to his but Danny pulled away in the last second.

“Won’t you brush your teeth first?” He asked and Roy rolled his eyes at him, grabbing Danny by his waist and kissing him anyway. He bit Danny’s bottom lip on purpose and the other boy giggled between the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck. “Thank you.”

They fell into the bed again, kissing and thinking about nothing else but now, just enjoying being on the presence of each other. As they kissed, Roy realized he was getting used to Danny spending the night, and waking up to his face was quite a view. He always felt happier when he woke up and the first thing he saw was Danny’s smile. Having this kind of feelings seemed like trouble, but being with Danny also looked like his lifetime solution.


End file.
